Sweet loving submission
by Moodyflame
Summary: Love, sometimes, has very strange ways. Also, everyone knows that sexual violence solves everything, Warning: sticky, quite a lot of energon.


"Aah! Please, don't kill me, Megatron!" Starscream shielded his face in terror as an enraged Megatron stomped his way after having thrown him across the command center. "It's not my fault I shot you! I was cleaning my null-ray gun and it went off by accident!"

"It went off ten times?" Megatron roared, grabbing the seeker by a wing who moaned.

"Yes! Yes! I couldn't control it anymore!" Starscream screamed and moaned because the warlord wouldn't let go of hiS wing that is sensitive.

The bigger decepticon licked his lips at all the moaning and grabbed his second's other wing. " Sometimes, I almost think that you deliberately provoke me to gain my interest!" He said, squeezing both wings within his grasp, then pulling them downward, bending them in a fake-submissive position.

"Why would I do that?" the seeker moaned even louder, enjoying the pain because he was a secret masochist.

"Because reasons." Megatron retorted, twisting the wings until they resembled metal-spring like sheets.

"I won't fly straight anymore" Starscream mused aloud, the pain felt so good his valve walls dampened.

"You failed me for the last time, Starscream! But since Hasbro doesn't want me to, I won't kill you!" Megatron declared, twisting the wings back into shape, which made Starscream whimper in need.

"I will punish you instead!"

"Oh yes!" Starscream said, his body leaning against Megatron's hands. He now sat in a pool of his fluids, not all of which being energon.

"Since pain doesn't seem to have an effect on your obedience, I will rape you violently!"

"But I am willing!' Starscream rubbed his aft against the floor.

" That defeats the purpose of rape, fool!" Megatron said. "And I want you to struggle and call me a pervert while screaming in terror! That's what rape is about!"

Starscream opened his legs wide to show his overflowing valve and struggled some. "Pervert!" He shouted while screaming in terror.

"Ah! That's better!" Megatron declared. He kicked Starscream in the crotch for good measure and sent the command for his spike panel to shift aside.

The seeker, still screaming in terror and struggling, looked at Megatron's shaft in awe.

"Ooh this is too big for me!" He stated, and then remembering the conditions of this rape, he shouted in outrage: "I mean...How dare you show me this disgusting thing, pervert?!"

"Shut up!"Megatron said. He grabbed him by the head and pushed his enormous spike in the seeker's mouth.

"tight!" He groaned."and sharp!" because Starscream's teeth sank in mercilessly. Starscream hummed pleasantly, biting more.

Megatron removed himself and backhanded the mech a dozen times. Then he kicked him around until he was on all fours with his aft sticking out in the air. The warlord took his member in both hands, tried to aim well, and penetrated Starscream forcefully- right through the seeker's still closed panel. There was the noise of something tearing out, ripping and twisting. Starscream howled in bliss because he loved it so much to be raped, humiliated and ripped asunder by spikes that were bigger than physiologically sensible.

Somewhere outside, there was snow. Skyfire saw the snow and cried.

Then he went home and Optimus Prime sent him to the other side of the planet.

Back in the Deception base- it's the Nemesis! I won't take your shit about another canon name- Megatron was fragging Starscream through his panel, gestation chamber, and was so big and long and tick his spike reached the seeker's spark. But it was okay because Starscream was immortal.

It still hurt though." Oh yyyyeeeeeesssss!" Starscream rode it just as fiercely, his aft going backward as Megatron's spike came forward. "I'm going to overload soon!" He declared, spitting some more energon-blood.

And the floor under them was slick with energon, lubricant and motor oil. It was also littered with various parts of the seeker, like his cockpit, wings and everything that used to stick out from him.

"Ah! Starscream!" Megatron growled. "You're such a good second-in-command! Raping you made me aware of how much I secretly love you! We'll have a lot of arguments during which you will shout, cry and try to kill me...But at the end of the story, we'll bond and then you'll be pregnant!"He said.

Then he overloaded, his transfluids drowning Starscream's spark in sire-codes and love.

"I love you Megatron!" Starscream croaked out, then the lower part of his face fell on the puddle of energon on the floor and he died.

Megatron threw his body out, Optimus found it, fell in love and brought him to Ratchet.

"Poor baby! Let me take care of him" Ratchet said, throwing wrenches around furiously because his medic program demanded that he care for the wounded and wound the cared for.

Starscream resurrected quickly because his spark was immortal, but he felt very traumatized because he had no more wings, tongue, cockpit, gestation chamber, optics and he had lost his vocalizer along the way.

And since he had no more vocalizer to say so, no one ever knew he was psychologically hurt.

So Optimus Prime gave him sweet comforting sex and Starscream couldn't even scream in outrage

But he did nothing else either, because although he was a skilled billion-vorns old warrior who fought well on the battlefield, he could never defend himself when sexually assaulted.

Skyfire came back from his taxi-job, saw Optimus wit Starscream, cried, then he was jealous and challenged Optimus Prime to a duel.

While they were fighting to dead in the grass, Megatron came to take Starscream back.

END?

Pliz review my fik!

Maybe I write the next chappie but not if I don't have at least 25 comments and 50 followers!

* * *

You read this until the end? Bravo!

Here is a cookie for you!

If interested by the concept of 'Provocative essays', check my profile page.


End file.
